Toutes les vies ne sont pas simples
by Aedis
Summary: Aedis est une cracmolle, dont la vie un peu mouvementée mène parfois à des catastrophes. Si elle est pleine de bonne volonté, et plutôt fidèle, elle n'arrive pas du tout à s'intégrer, que ce soit dans le monde sorcier ou le monde moldu...


**Titre **: Toutes les vies ne sont pas simples...  
**Auteur **: Aedis  
**Fandom **: Harry Potter  
**Genre **: Aventure, mais aussi romance  
**Rating **: T  
**Pairing **: Les couples des livres sont respectés, et mon personnage sortira peut-être avec 'Mus  
**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR, sauf Aedis, Toma, Neil, Jude... Et tous les dragonniers en général.  
**Résumé **: Aedis est une cracmolle dont nous allons suivre la vie, du moins les moments phares. Elle déteste ce qu'elle est, puisqu'elle ne peut s'intégrer nulle part. Son abandon le prouve d'ailleurs...

* * *

**PROLOGUE : ENFANCE**

Un éclat de rire cristallin retentit dans le couloir, suivit d'un caquètement étrange.

_- Mézant Peeves, mézant !_  
_- PEEVES !_

Claquement de talons, et l'esprit frappeur s'en alla, faisant un looping, son rire résonnant toujours. Une petite fille, d'environ deux ou trois ans, leva ses petites mains en direction de la personne qui avait réussi à chasser le gêneur :

_- Dit, tatie Minerva, pourquoi papa est tellement occupé ?_  
_- Je ne sais pas ma chérie..._

Le professeur Mcgonagall, avec un petit sourire tendre, attrapa l'enfant, et se dirigea vers la gargouille géante. Se postant sur les marches, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras, elle prononça :

_- Goule Baveuse !_

La gargouille pivota, et le professeur de métamorphose entra dans la pièce. Il n'y avait personne, et elle déposa l'enfant sur le sol, avant de s'accroupir :

_- Tu restes sage jusqu'à ce soir ? Ton père devrait rentrer, et sinon, je te cherchais._

Acquiesçant, la gamine entreprit de jouer avec un scrutoscope, sous le regard amusé de la sous-directrice de Poudlard...

Une petite fille regardait un géant avec des yeux humides et suppliants :

_- Me laisse pas ! S'il te plait, tonton Hagrid, me laisse pas !_  
_- Allons, allons, tu es une grande maintenant !_  
_- Bah oui !_  
_- Les grands vont à l'école ! Aller, vas-y !_

Ronchonnant, pleurnichant, la gamine dut se rendre à l'évidence... Elle irait à l'école, quoi qu'elle fasse. En plus, elle ne pourrait même pas parler de sa maison, ni de la magie, tout ça parce qu'ils étaient tous des moldus ici. Pfff...

_- C'est vrai ?_

La même enfant, quelques années plus tard, les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire des plus désarmants aux lèvres, reprit :

_- C'est vrai ?_  
_- Oui, 'Di, c'est vrai, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort !_

Un hurlement de joie retentit, à la fois de la bouche de la fillette de sept ans, mais aussi des autres personnes présentes. Une jeune homme de vingt ans, la mine fatiguée, les vêtements miteux, attrapa la gamine qui riait aux éclats, et lui fit un petit bisou esquimau, qui lui fut rendu avec force d'éclats de rire. Dans le QG de l'ordre du phoenix, l'atmosphère était à la liesse, même si certains visages se voilaient par instant. Le jeune homme, Remus John Lupin, venait de perdre ses amis... Passant sa petite menotte sur le visage du lycanthrope, la petite lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

_- Tonton Snape !_

Le-dit "tonton Snape", jeune homme et nouveau professeur de potion, se retourna, des éclairs dans les yeux. Si le regard pouvait tuer, l'enfant serait morte depuis longtemps. Tonton Snape... Dieu qu'il haïssait ce surnom ! La gamine n'appelait quasiment plus personne ainsi, elle avait même renoncé à tutoyer at appeler son père "papa". Pourtant, rien que pour l'énerver, elle l'appelait Tonton. Encore heureux qu'elle ne l'appelle pas tonton Severus, ou pire, tonton Snivellus. Le professeur Snape savait qu'elle connaissait ce surnom, il avait entendu un Remus mi-figue mi-raisin raconter son histoire à Aedis. Dieu, comme il avait eu envie de le tuer à ce moment là ! Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas suicidaire, et se limitait à un tonton Snape plus taquin que gênant.

_- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !_  
_- Rooh..._

_- Et là, le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit..._  
_- Le professeur Dumbledore ? Aedis, c'est ton père, enfin !_

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne l'avait pas insulté, elle n'avait rien dit contre lui... Pourquoi donc Hagrid la rabrouait-il ainsi ? Celui-ci comprit, elle s'approcha un peu d'elle. Malgré son envie d'être grande, la petite fille de sept ans ne put s'empêcher de monter sur ses genoux. Le garde-chasse sourit, et lui demanda affectueusement :

_- Pourquoi tu appelles ton père comme ça ? Depuis quelques temps, tu as pris tes distances avec les professeurs. J'aimais bien que tu m'appelles tonton, pourtant._

Un petit rire cristallin retentit, suivi de celui d'Hagrid. Reprenant son sérieux, elle expliqua :

_- Je n'y arrive pas. J'entends mes amis moldus parler de leurs parents, les tutoyer à la sortie des cours... Mais moi je n'y arrive pas. Je vois bien que notre relation est différente. Il suffit de regarder le nombre de fois où il est venu me chercher, ou encore le nombre de câlins qu'il me donne... Je ne peux pas dire que je suis malheureuse, mais c'est... différent. Moins... démonstratif._

Hagrid acquiesça, et fit se retourner Aedis, la regardant gravement :

_- Le professeur Dumbledore fait ce qu'il peut, et il espère te rendre heureuse. Peut-être que votre relation est différente, mais ce n'est sans doute pas mauvais, ni pour toi ni pour lui._

Elle allait répondre qu'elle le savait bien, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la cabane du demi-géant. Gromellant un "Entrez" peu avenant, il haussa les épaules en voyant qui c'était. Aedis, elle, ne retint pas son petit cri de joie, et courut se jeter dans les bras de l'arrivant :

_- Tonton 'Bel !_  
_- Du calme Aedis !_

"Tonton 'Bel", la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, sourit affectueusement en ébourriffant les cheveux de sa nièce. Contrairement aux professeurs de Poudlard, il était véritablement son oncle, et Aedis l'appelait encore par son titre.

_- Bonsoir Abelforth ! Vous prenez la petite cette semaine, c'est ça ?_  
_- En effet ! Son père m'a autorisé à vous l'enlever pour cette semaine._  
_- Ouiiiii ! Je vais préparer mes affaires !_

Sautant des bras de son oncle, la gamine dit rapidement au revoir au garde-chasse, et sortit en courant, en direction du château. [/justify]

Un sanglot déchira le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans le bureau du directeur :

_- Comment ça, je ne pourrais pas faire de magie ? Je... je ne suis pas une moldue... Je connaît la magie, je peux en faire, n'est-ce pas ?_  
_- Aedis..._  
_- Non, pas d'Aedis ! Je veux étudier ici !_  
_- Tu n'es pas une moldue, mais tu ne peux pas..._

Encore un sanglot. Dégoulinante de larmes, la jeune fille venait d'apprendre de la bouche de son père qu'elle ne pourrait pas étudier la magie à Poudlard. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était une cracmolle pardi ! La fillette, qui s'était vu jusque là professeur, ou Auror, devait se résigner à finir comme Rusard. Comme c'était injuste ! Elle voulut ajouter que ses pouvoirs se révèleraient, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, que ça viendrait, mais elle ne put que réprimer un sanglot.

_- Tu n'iras pas au collège moldu, tu recevras ici des cours de magie... théorique, ainsi qu'un apprentissage moldu. De plus, tu pourras très bien t'intégrer aux autres élèves, manger avec eux, suivre certains cours, dormir avec eux..._  
_- Pourquoi ? Pour qu'ils me regardent comme une bête curieuse, comme une cracmolle ? Je ne veux pas... _

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic (WIP), qui en comporte pour l'instant douze. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes d'orthographes, et j'espère par dessus tout que ça vous a plu !


End file.
